A stranger in the Shadows
by Shanizzle
Summary: Bella is walking to school and finds an Old lady who turns her world upside down. First FanFic please read and rate.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic so please rate and tell me what you think its only short but i will add more chapters eventually. xx

A Stranger In the Shadows

Chapter 1 Meeting Meriam

I was walking down the back street of the school like I do every day when I say this old lady doubled over almost as she was in pain. She must have been it was 20 degrees and there was a cold breeze, I was nervous, do I help her? Do I leave her? I decided I would place my jumper over her carefully as not to scare her. Before I had made the slightest movement, she sat up straight slowly turning around. "Thank you, most people would have kept walking, you have pure kindness in your heart, thank you Bella."

How did she know my name? How did she know what I was going to do? This little old lady had almost silver hair in the sunlight that went down to her shoulder blades, by the looks of it she hadn't bathed or brushed her hair in weeks.

"Come sit my child," she said.

"But what about school?" I wondered out loud.

"You have many things on your mind other than school my dear," She spoke no word of a lie I wondered how she knew these things, I was going to find out if I stayed, so I did. Eventually I found out her name was Meriam.

2 hours later my phone rang, it was my mum Renee. "Bella I just got a call from the school where are you? Why is this the 5th time this has happened in two weeks?"

"Mum I'm fine, I saw a lady on the back street on my way to school and because its freezing outside I stopped to check if she was ok, she is ok and I'm bringing her home in 10 minutes, then I will go straight to school ok?"

"No Bella it's not ok, you can't leave a total stranger in our house! On my way home I will be buying tickets, you need to live with Charlie for a while, the holidays are coming up soon."

"Ok mum bye,"

Turns out this old lady knew more about me than I did, it was like she had grown up with me been in my head. It was strange, but stranger still she looked almost familiar to me. She told me that I will be going to Forks on Saturday which meant I only had 4 days before I left, she told me that while I was there I would meet an amazing guy, but that meeting him could be dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

A Stranger In the Shadows

Chapter 2 Seeing Charlie

I was confused, Meriam knew so much about me but I knew so little about her. I stopped going to school and started meeting up with Meriam, but every time I asked her anything about herself she changed the subject, I found out I would meet my childhood friend again and that there might be a conflict between him and the "beautiful man" that would rip me up inside.

It was the day I was dreading. It was the day I had to leave Phoenix. I would be living in Forks for the next two months, unless I chose to stay longer which was not likely at all. I hated Forks, everyone knew everything about everyone. I liked having my personal life to myself, I guess that was one of not many things Charlie and I had in common. I was going to miss Phoenix, the sun, the heat, and my hare brained mother who I have spent most of my life with. Charlie and Renee split up when I was 4, I had spent every summer with Charlie up until a few years ago. Forks was always surrounded by clouds which meant rain, cold weather and snow. The three worst things in the world for a klutz like me.

When I got to Forks Charlie was there. He wrapped me in an awkward hug patted my back and let me go. "You're getting taller Bella,"

"Thanks dad, you're getting grey hair, isn't grey hair caused by stress, and I haven't been here 5 minutes, haha, just joking dad your looking good." I'm not sure why but I have always called dad Charlie when I think, if I ever said it to his face I would never hear the end of it.

When we got home I took my suitcase upstairs and unpacked, the room looked the same mostly although Charlie had gotten me a bigger bed and put lavender coloured sheets on it. There was also a computer in the corner on a desk with all my old books on it, I added my few favourites to the shelf. As I slowly unpacked I smelt something awful coming from downstairs I had wanted to fully finish unpacking but that had to wait I was nearly sick from the smell. As I raced downstairs Charlie called out that everything was ok. Clearly it wasn't for the sight I saw was truly horrifying. "Dad get out of the kitchen!" I called. I stepped in and turned the exhaust fan on and opened the front door and all the windows. "What on earth were you doing? I have only been here for half an hour and you want to kill me already?"

He looked at me sheepishly "I was trying to make dinner,"

I felt so bad. "Dad its ok I have seen your cooking, go and watch the game I will cook and shop for food and clean from now on, just put your feet up."

I went to look in the fridge, nothing well there was a bit of mince and I found some pasta so I made spaghetti bolognaise, and wrote out a shopping list for after school.

The next morning when I woke up I heard Charlie call my name. Then it occurred to me that he was late so that must mean I am. I quickly threw on a black singlet with a burgundy elbow length shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and slung a jumper over my shoulder I wasn't going to bother with my hair so I let it hang down, I raced down the stairs only to find Charlie standing there with his hand held out, I looked at him and my face must have said it all "go have a look outside" was all he said. I raced out to see a slightly rusted, red 1953, Chevrolet Pickup truck. I loved it, sure it looked old but it was my kind of car.


End file.
